The Queen's Knight
by BlackLolitaGirl
Summary: "Are you certain that this is what you want?" Rose stared into Sebastian's demonic pink eyes. With a firm nod, she was going to become a full fledged demon, just like her mother. But the change in status according to Hell wasn't why she was doing this. The Queen had been murdered, and that pompous angel was going to pay for it.


**The Queen's Knight**

**Inspired by the Kuroshitsuji OVA Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. Instead of an assassin for the Italian mafia, the main character is a spy/assassin/messenger for the Queen.**

* * *

_The Queen's Knight. The Knight goes places the Queen could not arrive to in enough time, keeps tabs on the underworld, and eliminates any singular threat to her or her kingdom._

* * *

The Phantomhive Manor (six years prior to Kuroshitsuji's events)

Vincent Phantomhive gazed out of the window of his study, taking a break from his paperwork. He was kind of smiling at a boy's antics as he played. Tanaka, his butler, entered and reminded him of the charity ball he was hosting that night.

"Tanaka, what else is on my schedule for today?" Vincent Phantomhive asked, never turning from the sight of his wife Rachel and son Ciel out in the front lawn, enjoying the warm morning air.

"You will be receiving a guest, the Queen has arranged for you to meet her Knight. The Knight will be arriving here around noon." Vincent nodded, finally leaving the window and sitting back in his chair. "Also, I finished cleaning the guest and powder rooms as you ordered. Everything will be ready for tonight. The final errand is to arrange the Phantomhive family wardrobe."

"I see. Anything else I need to know?" Tanaka smiled and took out his pocket watch.

"You skipped breakfast. I brought you some tea so that something would be in your stomach. Working on empty is not the best idea." Vincent chuckled and nodded, signaling for Tanaka to continue with his other duties.

* * *

As the carriage rolled towards the Phantomhive estate, a young woman looked out at the estate with awe. The manor was impressive, yet quaint at the same time. As the carriage stopped, she was greeted by Tanaka, who was smiling. He introduced the lady of the house, and the young master.

"Miss, this is Lady Rachel Phantomhive and her son, Ciel." Ciel looked up at the visitor and smiled. "Lord Phantomhive should be down shortly."

"Ah, you're here earlier than I thought. Rose, was it?" A deeper, mature voice joined in, and a handsome man walked up to the group. "Vincent Phantomhive. Pleased to meet you. I am the head of the Phantomhive estate. I hope you find your time with us an enjoyable experience." The girl bowed in respect.

"I hope so, as well. Thank you for letting me come here, Lord Phantomhive. Yes, my name is Rose, but most people call me by my middle name, Juliet." She was a good-looking young girl, with chocolate brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a few freckles. After escorted inside, she looked around in the guest room. It was quaint, yet befitting the family's status. Vincent came in, offering a private tour of the facility. (Now's my chance... I can start my mission!)

* * *

**In Vincent's Office**

Rose and Vincent entered the office, Vincent smiling that genuine smile. Rose reached into her hair, taking out the pin/dagger that held it up. She didn't plan to kill him, just let him know what she was doing there, and to establish her place- protecting the queen and her fellow Englishmen- even if her own was the enemy. "You took your hair down..." Rose glanced at the lord and saw an odd emotion in the man's eyes. "You would do best not to test me, Rose, or should I say, the Queen's Knight?" Rose backed away, readying her dagger. "You played well, pretending to be a guest, when in reality, you came to kill me." She smiled, still pretending that she had no idea what he was talking about. "However, you cannot fool the Queen's Watchdog. I know why you're here." Rose aimed the dagger for his lungs, and Vincent caught her wrist. "There is a message you must give me, correct? What is it?"

"My intention is not to kill you, my lord... but warn you. 'You would do well to stay in Her Majesty's favor. Otherwise... I may have to put the Watchdog to sleep.' That is Her Majesty's message." Her wrist was released and she rubbed it, soothingly. (God, he's got quite a grip! My wrist hurts like I sprained it.) Redoing her hair, she curtsied and smirked devilishly. "I am glad we have come to an understanding, Lord Phantomhive. I hope to do business with you again." She handed him a white knight chess piece and set off to find his wife. There was a ball going on later, after all.

* * *

**After careful adjustments, I finally got my story! If she seems Mary-Sueish, do not hesitate to CONSTRUCTIVELY criticize me in a review.**


End file.
